CardHunter
by Under the Oak Tree
Summary: (On Hiatus)Sakura cherishes the Cards as the friends they are.But is she willing to kill for them?
1. Chapter 1:When we dream of times past

**Cardhunter**

**Chapter One: When we dream of times past**

_A story by Kelly _

**_Summary: __The Cards are now Sakura Cards and every one knew peace. But having a power so great means having to fight those who would steal it from her. Would Sakura kill to defend the Cards and protect her loved ones?_**

**_Warning: __Angst, recollections, trauma. . .all the things we love about fanfics. Will be yaoi, slash, het, etc._**

**_Disclaimer: __The Cardcaptor Sakura trademark and its properties belong to CLAMP and the respective copyright holders. This story (and its subsequent chapters) are meant for enjoyment and in no way intends to infringe upon anyone's copyrights. The plot and whatever original character I came up with does belong to me though._**

________________________________________________________________________

_Gavain tugged the reins in gently and let out a soft laugh._

_"Whoa there Stormcloud."__ His steed nickered back but steadied out his high-spirited prancing to a rolling trot. The sun, bursting through the new green foliage of spring threw dappled shadows of light and dark on the stallion's dark grey coat which gave him his namesake. He smoothed down the rumpled, darker grey mane and laughed again. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're getting tired of my company."_

_Stormcloud ignored his teasing, maintaining his dignified pace._

_"Fine, fine. . . .though I bet you wouldn't say no to some nice, filling oats and warm hay back at the stable hmm?"_

_At the words 'oats', 'hay' and 'stable', equine ears pricked back and the stallion snorted. His pace started to quicken._

_"Ah," Gavain laid a gauntleted hand on his breastplate, "set aside for some oats and straw. Oh woe is me."_

_Though eager to get back as Stormcloud was, Gavain was content to enjoy the day that spring had brought forth. Birds trilled sweet song from the branches above, no doubt some from courting males and in the brush by the well-beaten path, a family of foxes were startled into flight as the heavy hooves of the stallion struck the dirt, their bushy red tails streaming out behind them in flight. Gavain let them go in peace. Unlike most of the nobles of the realm, Gavain had no stomach for what is to him, the cruel and pointless pleasures that the uppercrust took in fox-hunting. Some had teased him a soft-hearted fool and he had taken their teasing in stride. Other comments that hinted this as some sort of dangerous weakness was quickly hushed up. One does not lightly insult a Knight of the Round Table after all._

_The grey weathered walls of Merlin's Keep rose from the treetops before him and Gavain broke into a smile of pure pleasure. Perhaps a little gallop wouldn't hurt after all._

_A soft word and a light touch was all it took to get Stormcloud kicking up his heels and neighing in fierce delight. Puffs of dust marked their passage as the stallion pounded down the familiar trail right up to the lowered drawbridge that spanned the moat. Gavain grinned as Stormcloud's hooves raised a clatter on the wooden planks. Trust Merlin to be able to spot his coming a mile away. The old wizard probably alerted the servants even before he entered the forest._

_Glancing down to the still waters that ran peacefully under the drawbridge, Gavain prayed to the Saints that the day he had to storm this castle would never come. True to his reputation as a mighty magician, Merlin had placed various enchantments around the castle and even the forest to protect his domain from enemies. The moat was such an example. If the drawbridge had not been lowered and an enemy tried to cross anyway, he would find the waters literally coming alive. No one had so far escaped the watery death that waited quiescent beneath._

_As the drawbridge trundled up ponderously once he finished his crossing, Gavain jumped lightly down and passed the reins to a young stable hand that had hurried up with his arrival._

_"Thank you John," he smiled to the nervous boy and the towhead blushed and dipped his head awkwardly._

_"My Lord," he squeaked, blushed and tried again. He was new to his post and still in awe whenever a Knight showed up. In this case, usually Gavain. "My Lord, the lady Morgana requests your presence in the sunroom immediately upon arrival."_

_Gavain grinned and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Thank you. Off you go now. Get this lazy brute some nice oats would you? I promised him some on the way." Stormcloud butted his elbow good-naturedly and Gavain laughed again. "Go on now."_

_John blushed again and made a hurried bow, leading his stallion away._

_Taking off his gauntlets and wishing he had thought of taking his chainmail off first earlier, Gavain nodded pleasantly to the servants that bowed in his wake, murmuring their welcome. This was as much his home as his ancestral castle in __Salisbury__ was and he made his way confidently to the appointed meeting place._

_He stopped by the threshold of the sunroom and took a minute to take in the sight. As the golden light filtered in through the delicate glass that adorned the ceilings, a figure standing pensively by the windows that fronted the small lake to the south of the castle was highlighted. The gold rays lent a ghostly shimmer to _midnight___ black hair, left loose from its usual plaits and a tall, slim figure that was wrapped in rich, burgundy brocade, unadorned. As always, the sight struck him speechless._

_As though aware of his presence, which, he thought wryly to himself, she probably was, the lady turned slowly around, a grave expression on her flawless, porcelain smooth face. Her full red lips were definitely not smiling and Gavain resigned himself to postponing the kind of reception he had hoped to get from the lady._

_"Morgana, my love," he smiled and crossed the room in three long strides. "You look as cheerful as sour milk," he teased gently. "What ails you? Trouble in your studies?"_

_"I," the lady Morgana lifted her chin, "Hate. Merlin."_

_"So what else is new?"_

_He was rewarded with a punch to his left arm for his impudence. "Ouch! The pain! Methinks a certain sorceress is irked."_

_Slate grey eyes narrowed in righteous anger and the red lips twisted into what is most definitely not a smile. "I am serious! I told Merlin that I am ready to move to the next stage of my studies but he tells me that I am not! That I have not learned enough! I have been doing nothing but studying for the last 5 years and still he does not see fit to take me further up!"_

_Gavain took the hands which were flying around wildly as Morgana emphasized her points, trapping her wrists in his gentle hands. He turned the hands over, palms down, and kissed her knuckles gently. "Patience, my love," he said sincerely. "Merlin has his reasons. Soon, I'm sure, he will reveal more to you."_

_She tried to maintain her anger but as Gavain started kissing his way softly from the insides of her palms to her wrist, she let out a sigh and pulled up his face to give him the long-overdue kiss he had wanted._

_As they broke apart, Gavain smiling, she sighed again and tugged gently on his surcoat which was emblazoned with his family crest; a red rose twining up the leg of a red dragon. "Yes, I'm sure you're right love," she smiled. "Though patience is hard to muster when there's so much I want to learn but cannot."_

_"Still, I doubt you're in the mood to study right now, are you my dear?" Gavain tried._

_He could have sworn she smirked as she ducked her head coyly, still tugging gently on his surcoat. "You are right love," she confessed. "Though I find myself in the mood for. . .other studies."_

_"Studies that I, a poor knight might help you with?"_

_"Perhaps. . ."_

_"Studies that might perhaps include a leisurely stroll by the lakeside with this poor knight?"___

_"How perceptive of you, my Lord."___

_"Thank you, my Lady."_

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura blinked, awareness coming slowly to her. The room was dark still, the shades drawn up to let in the light of the full moon. A light snore from the direction of her desk told her that Kero was still sleeping.

She frowned and sat up, the blankets pooling in her lap and she rubbed her eyes wearily. Whenever a premonition dream came, it always took her a while to get her bearings back. She hated when that happened. Bright green eyes that still retained their sparkle of innocence even at the age of 16, Sakura pushed back light brown hair, bleached by the sun from countless hours spent outdoors practicing her cheerleading, and summoned the book.

The top drawer of her desk slid out silently and a golden glow filled it. As she waited, a book emerged slowly from within, a light pink cover with ornate gold edgings and a heavy clasp. It flew to her hand and rested quietly within her grasp, the golden light fading.

Sakura Cards.

She fingered the clasp and with a sudden move, flipped the book open. The cards were inside. All of them, her senses told her. Lying still and quiescent, undisturbed.

"Sakura? What are you doing up? It's only three o'clock."

Sakura blinked and smiled sheepishly in Kero's direction. "Gomen, Kero-chan. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Despite her assurance, Kero flew out from his drawer and approached her on silent wings. "Eh? The Sakura Cards? Why? Did something happen?" He peered at her anxiously.

"No!" she shook her head vigorously and gave him a bright smile. "Just felt like seeing the cards."

"Are you sure?" the worry hadn't lessened.

Sakura nodded firmly. "Yeah. Go to sleep, Kero-chan."

Shrugging, Kero nodded, yawning wide. "Hai, hai. Make sure you get plenty of rest, Sakura-chan. It's the first day of term tomorrow."

"I will. Good night."

"G'night."

After placing the Book back in the drawer, Sakura lay back in bed, the covers pulled up to her chin and stared unseeingly at the ceiling. It didn't take her long to drift off and as sleep claimed her once again, she felt idle regret that her English wasn't that good. She couldn't really understand what the people in her dream were talking about.

She wondered who Morgana was.

                                                 *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

**                                                        to be continued**

**                                                 * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_Well, what do you think? That's just the beginning, I'll have longer chapters out soon. And as I'm sure you can tell, it won't really be a romance/fluff kind of fic. How dark will it go? Ah, only you, the readers can decide. Please review and tell me what you think (kindly! I burn easily! ^^)_

_To those who're reading my other fics, don't worry, I won't neglect them! I just felt that I should get this one out quick! Jaa!_


	2. Chapter 2:About the one who forgot his n...

**Cardhunter******

**Chapter Two: About the one who forgot his name**

_A story by Kelly_

**_Kelly says:__ Well finally, the next chapter. Let me assure you that such an excessive delay is not how I normally do my stories. Rest assured that I'll try my best to not let it happen again. That's what you get for starting too many stories at the same time. . .*wince* plus, I was having some trouble fleshing out the story thus. . . .Cardcaptor is such a new field for me so bear with me, ne?_**

**_Summary: __The Cards are now Sakura Cards and every one knew peace. But having a power so great means having to fight those who would steal it from her. Would Sakura kill to defend the Cards and protect her loved ones?_**

**_Warning: __Angst, recollections, trauma. . .all the things we love about fanfics. Will be yaoi, slash, het, etc._**

**_Review replies:_**

**_Yasha_****_ Misaki: _**_I updated! Dear god, I did it!_

**_Ashura_****_ Akuma: _**_Ah, I hope I'll manage to keep your interest till the end ^^_

**_Emerald Phoenix524: _**_Why, thank you. I'm not really that good at doing waffy fics. I like my characters to suffer. In copious amounts. ^^ Would you like update notices by email? I do that for my other stories as well. And I promise that the next chapters won't be this late. I was having some trouble with inspiration but I got it worked out now ^^_

________________________________________________________________________

Touya Kinomoto cursed god, nature, fate and whatever else that was responsible for him getting a RX-Z than a car. Really, how ignorant can he get? Did he not realize the utter impracticalities of getting a bike instead of a car? For one thing, a bike won't let you carry that much groceries. You can't even carry more than one passenger. And if it rains, why, tough luck. But the most annoying, the most _infuriating of it all was that Yuki could put his arms around his waist, his arms slender yet strong and his chest pressing intimately close to his back and he could do absolutely nothing about it._

Touya growled, a low deep growl and Yuki chuckled in response.

Their helmets prevented them from talking and Touya would rather forgo the talking than risk their safety. He had no doubt that Yue, Yuki's other form, could have easily handled any situation but he preferred not to take that chance. Ever since giving away his powers to save Yuki's life, Touya had felt decidedly helpless, unable to fully watch over his little kaijuu nor even his Yuki. So he'll take any other precautions he could get.

It was funny really, and goes to show the wonderful sense of humour that the gods have that he was thinking just this, of how Yue could help them out in any emergency, that helmets are important for safety, when from out of nowhere, a boy stepped out onto the road.

Touya shouted out a warning but it was muffled by his full-face helmet. Grinding down on the brakes, there was a screeching of tyres but Touya had managed to get slow down enough that the startled boy was only clipped instead of getting hit head-on. But even then, as bad luck comes in threes (or as they like you to think so to convince what a terrible day you're having), the boy stumbled back wildly, _away from the curb_, and straight on to an incoming car.

Horns blaring, brakes screeching, people shouting and the end result?

"What happened?" the boy asked, apparently unhurt save for a scratch or two and just extremely dazed.

Looking into the wide green eyes, _like kaijuu's_, he thought distractedly, Touya had to admit, this day was not turning out great.

________________________________________________________________________

Touya paced the hallway impatiently, his nostrils flaring with disgust at the hospital smells that pervaded every inch of the place, even the plastic chairs. He hated hospitals since the time okaasan had to stay here. Which only resulted in her never coming home.

He was old enough to know the reality of the situation back then but he still hated it.

"To-ya," Yukito called softly. The ash-haired boy was sitting on one of the chairs, both of them waiting patiently (or in Touya's case, impatiently) for the doctor to finish examining the boy they had run over earlier. The driver of the car, even before the paramedics had arrived, had driven away as fast as he could. Touya had the distinct pleasure of taking down his license plate number.

"You'll tire yourself out. Come on," he patted the chair next to him. "Sit." From any other person, it would have been a polite request, at most, a hesitant pleading. But with Yuki, Touya knew an order when he heard one.

He dropped into the proffered chair heavily, ignoring the protesting squeak of the plastic and stared angrily at the wall opposite.

"How the hell could I have been so stupid!" he burst out after a while.

Yukito placed a comforting hand, covering Touya's clenched fist. "It wasn't your fault," he said calmly. "And it wasn't his fault. It was nobody's fault. All of us were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Touya snorted. "That did not change the fact that I nearly killed the poor boy."

"You're over exaggerating, To-ya. I was there too. I saw what happened. We weren't even going that fast. The most that would have happened was that he would have gotten a few more bruises. It wasn't your fault."

Touya stared unseeingly down at his fists, the tanned skin a contrasting shade with the creamy paleness of Yukito. He fought to blink back sudden tears as he whispered, "His eyes are just like kai--Sakura's."

The pale hand squeezed his briefly while the other brought up his chin with firm, insistent fingers. He followed the command willingly, Yukito's grey eyes blazing with furor. 

"It wasn't your fault," he said fiercely. "And the boy is not Sakura and you will never fail her. Never."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Touya shook off the fingers still gripping his chin and said gruffly, even as he looked away and tried to surreptitiously wipe the threatening tears, "Yeah? Well, how can you be so sure anyway?" But there was no mistaking the thanks in his voice.

Yukito smiled even as Touya stared determinedly at a brown stain on the floor a few feet away, not meeting his eyes. "Because you have a sister-complex, To-ya."

He snorted again but was saved from giving his usual reply when two figures came running down the hallway towards them.

"Touya-kun! Are you alright?"

"Oniichan!"

He groaned and sank deeper into his chair.

________________________________________________________________________

They crowded the hospital room, staring with a mix of sympathy, guilt, bewilderment and a healthy amount of confusion at the boy who was currently staring back at them with total incomprehension on _his _face.

Touya could tell that the boy was roughly around Sakura's age, though whether he was a pure Japanese could be debatable. The eyes were that familiar orient slant at the edges, though not so distinct. The hair, falling haphazardly all over his face as though he had never saw a comb in his life was a brown so light, it was nearly gold. The eyes were just as arresting, a clear, if somewhat befuddled pale green. Even sitting down, Touya could tell that he was at least taller than the kaijuu, maybe as tall as that damn Eriol. But where Eriol gave the impression of force and solidity, this boy was built as delicate as a girl.

_Almost as delicate as Yuki, Touya thought absently._

All the relentless staring must have unnerved the poor kid. Hands twitching restlessly on the blankets, he offered a hesitant smile. "Hi?"

They blinked, thrown out of their collective studying. Recovering fast, Fujitaka was the first to offer him a comforting smile in return. "Hello there. My name is Kinomoto Fujitaka. These are my children, Touya, Sakura and this is Yukito."

Each of them offered him a smile in return, Sakura's blindingly cheerful though strained at the edges, Yukito's his ever present enigmatic quirk and Touya, a smile that was tinged with guilt. Before the boy could respond though, Touya quickly spoke up.

"Listen, kid," he said gruffly, trying to maintain eye contact with the guileless pale green eyes. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened but. . ." he made a small gesture of frustration.

"It's okay, really," the boy smiled easily. "I think it's pretty much my fault anyway. I wasn't looking where I was going. If anything, I'm sorry, for upsetting you like that."

Touya shook his head, not willing to shake off his guilt as easily as that. "I'm still sorry. If there's anything I can do. . ." again, he trailed off.

The boy chuckled quietly. "I'll be the first to let you know," he promised solemnly. Though he was still smiling, Touya could tell that the forgiveness was genuine, though the boy was obviously convinced that he had nothing to apologise for in the first place. He'll be the judge of that.

"Ne, what's your name anyway?" Sakura broke in. She was already sitting on the bed beside the boy, looking at him with wide, curious eyes. Sakura must have come straight off from cheerleading practice; the dark blue and white cheerleading uniform of the Seijou High School a familiar sight to him. Privately, Touya wished that he could bundle Sakura up in a gunny sack. The uniform was positively indecent in his eyes and he had sworn to put out the eyes of anyone who even _looked at Sakura the wrong way._

The boy seemed a bit taken aback at first with Sakura's friendliness but quickly smiled back. Eyes narrowing slightly, Touya waited for the inevitable once over that all males not of blood kin seemed inclined to give to the kaijuu. But to Touya's relief, the boy didn't even squint funny. If anything, he appeared disturbed with Sakura's question.

"My. . . .name?" he asked back.

"Yeah," Sakura grinned. "We can't keep on calling you, 'you' right?"

The boy grinned back. "I guess you're right."

They waited. And waited. He kept on smiling at them, though the smile was slipping by notches until it was once again a tentative quiver that bordered between a smile and a grimace.

"Your name?" Fujitaka prompted gently.

He shook his head sheepishly. "Actually, I was hoping one of you could tell me."

Touya couldn't help the little start of guilt at the boy's helplessness. "What do you mean?" he asked, though the sinking feeling in his chest confirmed that he already knew what he meant.

"I don't remember my name," the boy shrugged helplessly. "I'm not even sure how old I am. It's not your fault!" he said suddenly, making everyone jump. "Really," he insisted, his pale eyes boring earnestly into Touya's. "That's why I know it's not your fault that the accident happened in the first place. I've been wandering around town the whole day. I can't remember how I got here in the first place and. . . ." he sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair and mussing it up further. "I was getting more than a bit tense and I wasn't watching where I was going and. . . .well, you know what happened next."

Shock and horrified silence filled the room. Fujitaka was watching the boy with something akin to parental sympathy while Sakura was making comforting noises, patting the boy's arm and assuring him that everything would be alright. Touya, though feeling overwhelmingly guilty, had Sakura's safety first and foremost on his mind. So he turned to Yuki, asking him plainly with only a frown on his face.

Yuki smiled back in assurance and for a second, his eyes shifted color to Yue's cool grey. He nodded once. Relieved, he turned then to his father. The man was a mind reader. Even before he could ask the unspoken question, Fujitaka was smiling and nodding agreeably as well.

Touya turned to the boy with a shade of his familiar grin. "Well, that's settled then. I'm assuming you don't have a place to go back to?"

The boy grinned ruefully. "I don't even have a wallet."

"Well, welcome to the Kinomoto's then."

________________________________________________________________________

"So? Do you like it?"

The girl, Sakura, was practically bouncing up and down, waiting for his approval and grinning excitedly. He took a slow look around the room. It was set aside earlier for Yukito, Fujitaka had told him, whom he found out earlier was not really a member of the family. But he was practically that anyway, since he was currently occupying another room in the house, that is, Touya's room. Marveling at how easily this family accepted people into their fold, he grinned back.

"It's a great room," he answered honestly and was rewarded with an excited squeal. And it was a great room. It was not that large, having only a bed, a wardrobe and a desk underneath a window. But he loved it all the same. It was cheery, what with the light filtering in and it had a great atmosphere. The whole house did in fact. The feeling of love and warmth that pervaded every corner of the two storey house helped settle the uneasiness that gnawed his insides since that morning when he discovered that for the life of him, he could not remember his own name.

And he hadn't been lying when he insisted that it wasn't Touya's fault. He _had _been getting extremely agitated and more than a little afraid. Confused, bewildered and all alone in a strange town, he didn't watch where he was going. It was a bloody miracle in the first place that he hadn't died.

"So what are we going to call you?"

"Huh?" he pulled his mind back to the present with a jerk. Sakura was smiling gently at him, as though aware that the darker ramblings his thoughts were taking him to.

"We have to give you a name for now," she said gently.

"You're right," he smiled sheepishly. "Help me?"

The two of them settled themselves comfortably on the bed, legs dangling over the edges as they each wracked their brains for a suitable name.

"How about. . .Manabu?" Sakura offered.

"Eew!"

Sakura giggled and tried another one. "Shouzaburou?"

"No way!"

"Chuuichirou?"

"Sakura-san!"

It was quickly degenerating into all out teasing. Rolling around giggling on the bed, Sakura gave him every name that she could think up that was guaranteed to make his face squinch up in mock disgust. The names were getting more and more ridiculous by the minute until none of them could talk, having fallen to the floor and clutching their sides as they tried to catch their breath from laughing too hard.

"We seem to be enjoying ourselves," was the wry observation from the doorway.

"O-oto-san!" Sakura gasped, hiccupping.  She giggled again and explained as he was currently too breathless to say anything. "We-we were. .," she broke off for another laugh, "trying to come up with a-g-good name!"

Fujitaka smiled indulgently, setting down the tray of refreshments he was carrying. Surveying the two, he offered a quiet suggestion of his own.

"How about Takumi?"

He sat up, the laughter dying off as he seriously considered the name. He tried it out silently, rolling the syllables around on his tongue to try it out.

"Takumi," he said quietly. He looked up, giving Fujitaka a grateful smile that was more than just a thank you for giving a good name. "Takumi," he repeated softly. "I like it."

"Takumi!"

"Nani?" he turned to Sakura.

"The name does suits you!" Sakura grinned cheerfully. "Ne, Takumi-san?"

He smiled. "It does, Sakura-san."

________________________________________________________________________

_Power.___

_Power that thrummed beneath the earth like a seismic explosion that never ended.__ It waited underneath the surface like a sleeping dragon that breathed with the ages. It called; body, mind and soul._

_The call knew no boundaries, no restraint. It wanted. It must be heeded. _

_It awoke. _

                                                                         *****************

**                                                                            to be continued**

                                                                         *****************

_A/N: The in-between stages before the action starts is always the hardest. . .sigh. I'm sorry that there's not much excitement here but it will begin soon. As always, please review, ne? And do try my other stories *grin*._


	3. Chapter 3:I look like a girl!

**Cardhunter******

**Chapter Three: I look like a girl!**

_A story by Shiozaki_

**_Shiozaki_****_ says:__ I have a good reason this time for the lateness. . .I do! I was having my finals! But, actually, I'm writing this in the MIDDLE of my finals. . .hmm. . ._**

**_Summary: __The Cards are now Sakura Cards and every one knew peace. But having a power so great means having to fight those who would steal it from her. Would Sakura kill to defend the Cards and protect her loved ones?_**

**_Warning: __Angst, recollections, trauma. . .all the things we love about fanfics. Will be yaoi, slash, het, etc._**

**_Review replies:_**

****

**_Yasha_****_ Misaki, Ashura Akuma, Emerald Phoenix524, Satan's Advocate:__ Thank you! I'm really sorry this took so long! I had my finals. . . .*cough*. . . .But! I;m having my holidays now so expect faster updates! *cringes* hopefully. . . ._**

                                                         ********************

Takumi Kinomoto (they had insisted that he used their last name for the time being), stared deep into the full-length mirror. He cocked his head to the side, studying his reflection as if he had never seen it before in his life. And he hadn't.

He had light brown hair that was very fine. The strands that floated with any stray breeze shone gold in the little light that there was. His hair was rather long, just a bit more than Yukito-san's and fell over his eyes no matter how many times he pushed them back. His eyes themselves were a pale green but when shadowed, they were as dark as Sakura-san's. Maybe even darker. His face he felt, was nothing remarkable. He had a fine bone structure, far too delicate for his taste ("Makes me look like a girl," he grumbled under his breath). The rest of him was as delicate and fine-boned as his face. All in all, a very fragile package.

He brought up his hands close to his face. His fingers were long, tapering gently and not a callous roughened his palms. So whatever he did before this, he probably haven't done much heavy work or even played any sports. Barefooted, he wiggled his toes experimentally. Nope, still no revelation forthcoming.

_I think I should be panicking by now, Takumi thought distantly. He was pretty sure that any sane person would be after the day he had. He lost his memories for god's sake! Surely he would feel at least, a __bit worried. But all he felt was a strange detachment, an almost morbid curiosity with his vanished memories._

_Maybe I was actually a famous star and I had an accident and then. . .nah, I don't have any scars. He had checked. Not even a birthmark. His body and face was a clean slate that told no clues. He wasn't even sure if he was really Japanese. Sure, he spoke the language fluently but he could tell that it had no distinct dialect to it. Maybe he's an expatriate's son kidnapped for ransom?_

_Nah. He studied his reflection again glumly. _It would be just my luck if I was actually working at a Soapland, ne? God knows I'm pretty enough_, he thought sourly._

"Takumi-san? What are you doing?"

He quickly looked up into the mirror. His reflection had been joined by Fujitaka sensei. The older man was smiling, concern filling his eyes behind the glasses. A friendly hand squeezed his shoulder gently. Takumi offered his benefactor a brief smile.

"I'm just. . ." he gestured absently at the mirror, "You know, wondering what I looked like. Weird huh?"

Fujitaka shook his head. "No, not weird. Understandable."

Takumi sighed. "Still. . ." he trailed off and burst out suddenly, "Why am I not, you know, panicking?! I should be! I lost my memories and all I could think about is whether I used to work at a Soapland!" His hands flying wildly, Takumi glared accusingly at the forlorn mirror. "I mean, look at me! I look like a girl! And just listen to me! I'm more worried about the fact that I look like a girl! What's wrong with me?!"

A soft chuckle stopped his tirade and Takumi flushed, realizing what a ridiculous picture he must have made, standing clad only in his jeans and yelling at one of the kindest person he ever met. It's a wonder he hasn't been thrown out yet!

Again, his shoulder was squeezed gently. "Takumi-san, I can pretty safely say that you _are panicking right now."_

"Oh," Takumi deflated. "That's good. I think." He bit his lower lip nervously. "Kinda stupid, huh?"

"Not at all. Like I said before, understandable. In fact, I have to admire your strength. You've been handling it pretty well so far," Fujitaka smiled.

"I doubt it," Takumi muttered under his breath, his toes scuffing against the wooden floor. Long, slim fingers came into view and tilted his chin firmly up.

"Takumi-san," Fujitaka started, slowly, but seriously. "No matter what, never doubt that we are here to listen to you. If you have any trouble whatsoever, please, talk to us. If not to me, then to any of my children. We wish to help you."

Takumi flushed again, this time the embarrassment mixed with pleasure. "You and your family are so nice to me," he mumbled, face still bright red. "I don't understand why," he admitted.

"Why shouldn't we?" Fujitaka countered back. "Get dressed. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay. . . .and sensei?" Fujitaka turned from where he had been about to exit the room.

"Yes?" he smiled again.

"I just want to say. ." Takumi started awkwardly. "I just. . .thank you."

"You're welcome."

                                                                    ***************

He hadn't any clothes with him. But the Kinomoto's kindness knew no boundaries. Yukito-san lent him some of his clothes, since he was of closer build to him than Touya-san. But even then the sleeves fell at least a good two inches past his fingers and the hem of his jeans dragged across the floor. Resigned, Takumi had thank them profusely anyway and simply rolled back the cuffs and folded the hems. He felt a little ridiculous but it was better than walking around naked.

Despite his protests also, Fujitaka sensei insisted that they go hunt for some clothes tomorrow at the mall, being a Sunday. Takumi had flushed again, meekly pointing out that he had no money. And that he didn't want to be more of a burden to them. Fujitaka laughed it off, saying he was happy to do it. Touya after all, wouldn't let him buy clothes for himself anymore. He had said that since he was always working part-time somewhere, he had more than enough money to buy clothes for himself. So Fujitaka was more than happy to have another boy to buy clothes for. Sakura had agreed to the idea enthusiastically from the start and decided that they had to take Tomoyo, her best friend along. She had a great taste in clothes and would love to help out.

So clad in his too-long jeans and t-shirt, Takumi trudged down the stairs to be greeted with the delicious aroma of steak wafting from the kitchen. His mouth watered with the stomach-rumbling smells and he gratefully joined in setting the table. As he was arranging the forks and knives, he realized with a start that the dining table had been added on to and that instead of five settings, they had nine.

"Kinomoto-san?" he tugged shyly at Fujitaka's apron, fiddling with his sleeve cuffs. "Are we having guests tonight?"

Fujitaka stopped his salad-tossing to give him a startled look. "I'm sorry, didn't we tell you? Sakura-san's friends were rather worried, hearing about this afternoon's incident. They came by when you were sleeping earlier so I decided to have all of them over for dinner. Do you mind?"

Takumi shook his head so hard, his hair flew every which way. "No! Of course not!" he fiddled again with his sleeves. "It's just. . I'm making so much trouble for everyone and. . . ."

"Takumi-san." The tone was firm and brooked no nonsense. His fiddling was stopped by a firmer hand and Fujitaka stooped down to stare into his eyes. "What have I said about that?"

"That you like having another boy around the house and that I'm supposed to shut up about being a bother?" he replied meekly.

"Well, not in your phrasing exactly but you get the message," Fujitaka laughingly told him. "Now go finish setting the table. You'll like her friends. They're nice."

Takumi did as he was told, greeting Touya and Yukito who came down a few minutes later with a cheerful smile. Touya helped out with the rest of the tableware while Yukito joined Fujitaka in the kitchen. Takumi couldn't help his eyes from bugging out at the amount of food Fujitaka was whipping out. Mounds of potato mash, forests of steamed broccoli drizzled lightly with butter, piles of carrots, green peas, the huge bowl of salad and the big, fat juicy steaks sizzling on the hot plates.

"Are we feeding an army?" Takumi asked, dazed.

"Oh, I eat enough for an entire regiment," Yukito told him cheerfully, swiping a piece of broccoli. "Akizuki-san as well," he added.

Touya mumbled something uncomplimentary underneath his breath about leeches that managed to stay so light despite eating like a pig. Yukito shushed him with a look and Touya subsided. Albeit grumbling occasionally about overgrown glomping queens. With Touya's help, the table was quickly set and even Sakura had bounded down the stairs. Throwing a smile at Takumi, she went over to Fujitaka and tugged lightly on his apron strings.

"Daddy, about. . ." she gave him a significant look.

Fujitaka ruffled her hair fondly. "Don't worry, I've set aside enough even for those two."

Takumi watched the exchange curiously but decided that it wasn't his place to enquire too deeply about it. All of them helped in bringing out the mounds of food Fujitaka had whipped up. As they were setting the last hot plate on the table, the doorbell rang. Takumi jumped, startled, as Sakura squealed happily and ran for the door. Takumi followed behind Fujitaka, again, fiddling with his sleeves.

Sakura's friends were loud and boisterous in their greetings, well, at least, one girl was. Judging from her excited squeals and spontaneous glomping of anyone within a five feet radius, Takumi guessed that this was the glomp queen Touya was complaining about. True enough, Touya had to fend off an attack, the girl pouting cutely until she subsided after a mild glare from Yukito.

For a few minutes, thanks to the glomping, the doorway was crowded and noisy, Takumi losing himself in the background until they finally moved inside the house to the dining room. But before Takumi could lose himself completely in the laughing and joking crowd, Sakura had grabbed his arm and dragged him into the middle.

"Everyone!" she said brightly. "This is Takumi! Takumi, these are my friends! This is Daidouji Tomoyo, my best friend. . ." she chattered on, introducing everyone with a speed he found mildly overwhelming.

Daidouji Tomoyo, the best friend, was a beautiful girl with pale skin and long black hair that reached her waist. Her smile was dainty and as pretty as the rest of her. The next to be introduced, which Sakura did with much blushing and coy looks, was a boy taller than he was with dark brown hair and darker chocolate brown eyes. Judging by the same frequency of coy looks the boy, Li Syaoran gave, Takumi guessed that they must be dating. Looking up to Touya's fierce glare which Syaoran happily returned, Takumi assumed he was correct.

The glomp queen, Akizuki Nakuru ("Call me Nakuru!") didn't spare him from the hugging. In fact, he got an especially enthusiastic one as Nakuru declaimed with all drama and squealing that "Oh my god! You are so~ _cute! Your hair! Your face! Aah! You're so _pretty!_" Takumi wished that he had died this afternoon in the accident. Touya's sympathetic look appeared to agree with him and it was only after he turned rather blue in the face from lack of oxygen did they finally manage to get Nakuru off of him._

But it was the last introduced to him that really got to Takumi. The boy, Eriol Hiiragizawa, was way taller than he was, at least a head taller. Topped by long black hair that Takumi was envious to notice, did _not make him look like a girl, he was as pale as Tomoyo-san, the kind of paleness that made you think of elegance and camellias rather than sickly washed-out. The eyes were strangely compelling, a lavender-grey that was at once, wise, humorous and slightly mocking. The glasses didn't even detract from his looks. If anything, they added to that slight air of mystery that surrounded him. For some reason, Takumi could not think of him as the same age. He gave off the air of. . .what do you call it? Yeah, an 'old soul'. He looked wise beyond his years._

So Takumi comforted himself with the fact that he was just intimidated with that unflappable air of calm that Eriol exuded with ease, mirrored to a lesser degree by Tomoyo. Yes, it was just that. That and the fact that he was rather overwhelmed by all the new people after an especially traumatic day. So what he did upon being introduced to Eriol Hiiragizawa ("Call me Eriol," complete with a crooked smile) was perfectly excusable.

He squeaked and hid himself behind the nearest wall. Which happened to be Touya.

He tried to ignore the looks he got for that while blushing madly as Eriol's crooked smile became even more crooked. Dinner was going to be very trying indeed.

                                                                    ***************

Touya's instinctive reaction to the Brat was just that; instinctive. He felt his lips curl into that familiar snarl as he bared his fangs to the boy that had the temerity to steal his little sister. He was somewhat comforted that the Brat still gave back as good as he got. Weirdly enough, he felt that the day the Brat wilted under his glare would be the day he'd be _truly worried about his kaijuu. Not that he wasn't worried already about Sakura. . .no. . .he'd just be. . a _bit _more worried. Not that it meant that he approved of the Brat!_

As he was glaring at Syaoran, Sakura blithely ignoring him as she went on with the introductions (but after she gave his shin a good kick), Touya was peripherally aware that Takumi was holding up well under the barrage of new faces. He pitied the boy though, when he got Akizuki's Special Deluxe Glomp Attack. 

Ouch.

But a most interesting thing happened when Eriol was introduced. (Touya hated his guts as well but he preferred to keep his glares for the Brat. It was wasted on Eriol as he'd only smile in response). Takumi, after some rapid blinking, blushed an alarmingly cute shade of pink and did something that made Touya's eyebrows climb up into his hair.

Takumi squeaked and hid behind the nearest person. Which was him.

Unbidden, a grin tugged the corners of his glare. Takumi reminded him of Sakura, in her younger days when she first met Yukito. She blushed as badly as Takumi did as well. He wondered whether this meant the same as well.

                                                                    ***************

Eriol Hiiragizawa is not an evil person. Most assuredly not.

Sure, he had the capacity to be such. After all, he is half of the reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer at that time, Clow Read. Though he gave up most of his power as a successor of the Cards was finally chosen, he still had the wisdom to leave even experienced adults gaping and fumbling foolishly in his presence. But he disdained from using his talents as such. His days of manipulation of the future and the lives of hapless innocents were long over. The Cards are with a new mistress and he was as happy as he could be, living in Japan with the one he regarded fondly as the daughter he never had.

So yes, Eriol is not evil. Nor did he find the sport of people-baiting a worthy time occupier. Though Syaoran is a delightful exception. If anything, he was known to be fiercely protective of those he counted as family and friends.

But could he be blamed when this new addition to their little group, Takumi Kinomoto, made his forked tail literally lash around in excitement and that little thing he liked to call his inner voice (which had a mind of its own), chortle with evil delight? This Takumi was almost illegally cute with that fine, goldish brown hair that fell with graceful abandon into his eyes, eyes which Eriol was delighted to note, just slightly paler than Sakura's forest green. The boy barely reached his chin and his too-delicate stature enhanced that air of feminity which he was so fond of. After all, why else did he create his Guardians as they were?

Eriol Hiiragizawa, after quite a few hundred years of experience under his belt, is a true fan of art and beauty. And Takumi Kinomoto is surely that; a work of art and beauty. What's left is to see whether this delightful package hid a more exquisite depth.

When he smiled his trademark smile and the boy Takumi blushed madly and hid behind Touya, he felt his smile grew wider. Truly this year was going to be quite. . .interesting.

                                                                    ***************

Dinner proved to be at once, both a painful and entertaining experience for Takumi. More of the former to be exact. He found, to his embarrassment, Eriol sitting right next to him. Takumi was very careful with the fork and knife.

The dinner conversation flowed fast and cheerful, the main contributors Sakura, Akizuki and Yukito. Syaoran interjected once in a while with a worshipful look at Sakura, Touya keeping his glare up and Fujitaka presiding over them all with a quietly beaming smile. Eriol and Takumi were relatively quiet, though Eriol's was more of waiting for an opportunity to give his own comments which were delightfully dry, witty and sure to provoke someone. Tomoyo, though quiet as well, put in her say when she felt she should but they all made sure to include Takumi in their conversation. But Takumi couldn't. Not really. All the friendly conversation and gentle ribbing brought home harder than anything the fact that he might have his own family out there who was waiting for him. Family that was seated around a dining table as well and maybe wondering where their son or brother was. 

It added to his already growing discomfort over his earlier reaction to Eriol, Takumi plagued with an increasing unease. If anyone noticed his gradually pale face, they didn't comment on it. But Eriol, more than once, gave him a quiet, speculative look.

After dinner, they adjourned to the living room with caramel puddings for desert. Takumi took his quietly and sat at the farthest corner of the sofa. He was almost horrified to note that Eriol took the seat next to him. After finishing the pudding, coffees were brought out and the talk broke into little groups, Sakura and Syaoran with heads close together, Touya, Yukito and Akizuki in a little word scrimmage and Fujitaka telling Tomoyo about his latest research. Eriol turned to Takumi who tried to fade into the upholstery of the sofa with another crooked smile.

"You've been pretty quiet, Takumi-san," Eriol said in a low voice.

Takumi fidgeted, fiddling with his sleeves again. He tried to give a quick, casual shrug but failed. Instead, he was wracked with sudden shivers, hunched over and hugging himself desperately to stop it.

"Takumi-san?" Eriol's alarmed tone caused the conversation in the room to stop. He could practically feel everyone's concerned gaze on him. Standing up quickly, Takumi mumbled an apology and fled up to his room. He flew through the door, not bothering with the light switch and scrambled into a tight ball on the bed. He kept his face pressed into his raised knees as the shaking grew worse. As much as he tried to stop, dry sobs wracked his frame as well.

But even in the midst of his breakdown, Takumi could sense a new presence in the room. The musky scent of vanilla told him more clearly than sight that the intruder was Eriol. But Eriol did nothing but to sit on the bed next to him. A warm, large hand was pressed comfortingly on top of his head.

"Everything will work out in the end," Eriol said quietly. "It'll get better."

Eriol stayed with him until he fell into an exhausted sleep.

                                                                          **************

**                                                                           to be continued**

                                                                          **************

**_Shiozaki_****_ says:__ Well, that was unexpected. Eriol comforting Takumi like that I mean. Tsk, the characters can really take over our writing don't they? As I'm writing this, I have just finished a 4-hour exam paper. Yes, _****4 hours. Oh, poor me. Review, ne?**

_PS: I'll be having my holidays soon (or in the middle of it already) so yay! More updates! Keep a lookout ne?_


End file.
